All About Us
by BigDestiny
Summary: Blaine didn't think there was any harm in just being friends with Sebastian.  How wrong he was.  Triggers:  attempted rape, assault, unsafe driving, I suppose.  And graphic, violent death.  Klaine, although I'd hope that's not a trigger.


So I think I've managed to figure out where I've gotten stuck on K.U.R.T. and Me, and should be ready to post the next chapter in a couple of days. But after the events of the last Glee episode, or more to the point the events that weren't of the last Glee episode (IE – justice), I really felt the need to hurt Sebastian. Which led to this little fic based on the t.A.T.u. video All About Us.

I first heard the song in this great Badboy!Blaine vid (that you really need to see – just search for Badboy!Blaine trailer (Glee; Klaine) on YouTube) which led me to the uncensored original video (search for t.A.T.u. - All About Us (Uncensored) if you want, but be warned that it's graphically violent and NSFW). There are a few alterations in the fic, most notably the fact that Blaine doesn't cheat on Kurt even a little bit.

Time-line starts after the initial run in with Sebastian at the Lima Bean at the beginning of Michael, but for obvious reasons the fic branches wildly off from that point.

* * *

><p>All About Us – by BigDestiny<p>

The other members of New Directions were gone, having left in kind of in a huff. Sebastian had also left, thank wizard god, or teapot alien, or whoever else Kurt had to thank for that small mercy. It was just him and Blaine now. And the serious betrayal of Kurt's trust that Sebastian had just told them about.

Blaine was still talking to Sebastian.

Blaine, who'd insisted that Sebastian meant nothing to him, was still talking to Sebastian, who had made his lack of respect for their relationship quite clear in the last few months.

Kurt just sat there, at a loss for words for the first time since his mother had died. He didn't know how to deal with someone this far inside his emotional defences hurting him in this way. Kurt briefly felt like bursting into Cher's 'Strong Enough' but knew that that wouldn't help matters. Might even end things, which would be too big a reaction to the situation.

Wouldn't it?

"Kurt, say something. Please?" Blaine had been looking at him for the past few minutes; sad, but he didn't look guilty enough for Kurt to believe Blaine understood what he'd done wrong. Blaine confirmed that suspicion when he added, "I know you guys are mad at me for accidentally leaking our set-list. But New Directions can handle-"

"You seriously think that's why I'm mad at you?" Honestly, as much as Kurt loved Michael Jackson's sense of style, he'd live if he had to go through Regionals without singing another MJ tune. "You said he meant nothing to you. Clearly that wasn't true."

Blaine looked confused now, which just made Kurt angrier. "Who? Sebastian? Kurt, he DOESN'T-"

"He means enough to you to continue seeing him after he's made it clear he'll stop at nothing to break us up!" Kurt snapped.

Blaine winced, the beginning of hurt showing in his eyes. "I'm not seeing him, Kurt. Yeah, he calls some times. And we talk. But that's it. Why don't you understand that he will stop at something. He'll stop at me not cheating on you."

"Why don't you understand that that isn't the point." Now Kurt would be lying if he said he hadn't been just as guilty of whitewashing his interactions with Sebastian. But that was different, because Blaine didn't need to know just how close Sebastian had come to getting to Kurt's insecurities. "I'm not angry at you for cheating on me! I'm angry at you because you're spending time with someone who has no respect for me, or my relationship with you!"

"I didn't think I needed your permission to be friends with someone," Blaine grumbled sourly.

Kurt drew back, feeling like he'd been slapped. Like the first argument he'd ever had with Blaine. Where Blaine compared him to Karofsky, something Blaine had apologized profusely for after that. Since then they'd realized that one of the few drawbacks of their relationship was that between the intense passion they had for each other and how open they were on almost everything, that they could too easily say things in the moment that they'd regret later.

Kurt would remember that later, too. But for now, all he could think about was that he was not letting Blaine leave him crying and alone again. This time HE was leaving. "You don't," Kurt snarled. "I just hoped that since you said you loved me... since I gave you my virginity... that you actually respected me. But if you like talking to that bastard about my 'gay face' and that I don't wear 'boy clothes', you clearly don't."

Now Blaine winced like he'd been slapped. "Kurt, I- No-"

But Kurt was already gone. It took him a second to get oriented in the parking lot, having temporarily forgotten that he wasn't driving the Navigator anymore. He jumped into the seat of his Air Force blue Camaro convertible (a gift from his father for all of Kurt's hard work during the congressional campaign), and tore off. Wishing he could leave his pain behind as effectively as his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Blaine was walking home, more to let off steam than any lack of other options.<p>

He'd screwed up, clearly. He'd handled his end of the argument very badly, and he deserved a cold shoulder after that. But he didn't know what to do about fixing the core problem, which as far as he was concerned, was Kurt. Kurt's insecurities were just that: insecurities. And Kurt was going to have to trust Blaine if they were going to be as long term as they'd both hoped. Blaine just couldn't deal with having to second guess everything he did for the rest of his life, and he didn't know what else he should be doing right now to prevent that.

Blaine was so wrapped up in feeling sorry for himself he didn't realize the car next to him had slowed for him until he heard a familiar voice call out, "Hey there, handsome."

Blaine turned to face Sebastian, and found himself torn between punching the guy in the face for making his life awkward (which really wasn't fair to Sebastian), or bursting into tears. "Right now really isn't a good time, Sebastian."

"You and Kurt have a fight?" Sebastian guessed. "Or is not having a sexual outlet forcing you to add cold walks to your cold shower regimen?"

"Kurt and I-" Blaine exclaimed, before silencing himself. He didn't want to talk to anyone about Kurt right now, especially about their sex life. Which had actually been amazing up until today. "Okay yeah, we had a fight. About you."

Sebastian smiled, not looking surprised at all. Which was a little galling. "I have that effect on people," he stated.

"I don't think I should have to choose between the two of you," Blaine insisted. Then he realized how bad that sounded. "I mean, Kurt and ANY of my friends. But whenever I try to help him with his insecurities, he just gets mad at me."

Sebastian shrugged. "Don't know what to tell you. You know that I'VE never made you choose."

Blaine nodded. Ironic that someone that was perfect for him could do something so awful to him. And that while Sebastian would never do that, he still meant nothing to Blaine.

Sebastian leaned over to open the passenger door. "Get in. I'll give you a ride, and hang out at your place while you vent."

"I shouldn't-" Blaine started automatically.

"The only way for Kurt to get over this problem of his is to desensitize him," Sebastian stated, sounding reasonable enough. "Once he sees you're not cheating on him, he'll loosen up."

Blaine wasn't sure if this was going to really help, or make things worse. But his legs were starting to ache, more from cold than exertion. So he got in. "Do you think I should let him know you're coming over?"

"He's not going to trust you if you sneak around behind his back." That made sense, too.

Blaine dialled. Despite the fight, Kurt hadn't hesitating in picking up. "Blaine?"

"Hey. I'm sorry I got so mad at you," Blaine told him.

"I am, too. Look, let me pick you up and we'll talk some more."

"Actually..." Was he really going to do this? "Maybe we should just take a breather for tonight. Sebastian's giving me a ride home, and we're just going to veg. You and I can talk tomorrow."

There was a long pause, and Blaine thought he could feel his phone growing as cold as the air outside Sebastian's car. "You've decided to respond to my feeling hurt by your friendship with Sebastian... by spending MORE time with him?"

"Sebastian thinks you need to know when we're spending time together," Blaine explained, hating that it sounded so much less intelligent when he was saying it. "Once you get desensitized to it-"

Kurt hung up on him. Didn't say goodbye. Didn't say anything.

"I'm doing this for us," Blaine spoke to the empty air.

* * *

><p>Blaine's parents weren't home, so Sebastian had decided to commandeer their bedroom for some reason. Blaine could have said no, but was afraid that Sebastian would then want to hang out in Blaine's room. Blaine knew that he wasn't cheating on Kurt. Wasn't going to be cheating on Kurt. But somehow it didn't feel right to spend time with Sebastian in the room where Blaine and Kurt had made love so many times.<p>

"Your parent's stereo is ancient, B. The fact that I'm even calling it a stereo is a red flag."

Blaine shook his head. Speaking of red flags... "I don't think what they listen to when they're alone is even sold in a more modern form."

Sebastian suddenly turned his shark-like gaze on Blaine again. "Hey, you're legal. Right?"

"Uh-" Oh really smooth, Anderson. "No. Why does it matter?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Just missing out on a lot, that's all."

"I've seen what I'm missing out on, thanks to your fake IDs," Blaine reminded him. "I'll live."

"You're missing out on more than some pathetic gay bar in some pathetic little provincial town. Look." And then before Blaine could object, Sebastian (who had already lost his Dalton jacket at some point), stripped off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Blaine yelped. This was really going over the line. "I told you-"

Sebastian held his hands out in mock surrender. "I just wanted to show you my tattoos. See?" He sounded a little mad, but Blaine just missed the rather scary look in Sebastian's eyes.

"Oh." Well now Blaine felt completely stupid. That was also a mistake though, as it gave Sebastian the chance to put Blaine between his bare chest and Blaine's parents' bed. "I don't know if I'm really into tattoos, though."

"Really? I love them. Why don't you take a look?"

Blaine looked. And honestly, he didn't like them any better for seeing them up close. One of the main reasons he stayed friends with Sebastian was because Blaine didn't ever feel like Sebastian was a threat, to him or his relationship with Kurt. He was a Warbler, and that was a safe point. But without the Dalton jacket, Sebastian looked completely different. The tattoos only augmented Sebastian's dangerous look.

And Blaine didn't like it at all. "Maybe you should put your shirt on."

"Just let me walk you through them first." Sebastian grabbed Blaine's hands and guided (okay, forced) them to Sebastian's sides and the barbed wire there. "I got these first. Didn't go to a real parlour for it, though. It was just some guy I hooked up with."

"Sebastian-" Blaine was growing more and more uncomfortable.

Sebastian put a hand on Blaine's neck, pulling back Blaine's shirt a little more than Blaine liked. It kind of hurt, actually. "You'd look good with one up here," Sebastian insisted. "I'd love to mark you like that."

Blaine was about to tell Sebastian to stop, but before he could Sebastian had leaned onto him. Latched his mouth onto Blaine's neck.

Blaine shoved Sebastian's face away before a mark could be left, but getting out from underneath the other boy was more difficult than he would have thought. Sebastian didn't seem to notice that Blaine was trying to get away, kissing Blaine everywhere and grinding them together.

Blaine felt a surge of panic, and it gave him the strength to get clear of his unwanted suitor. "God, Kurt was right about you."

"Blaine, calm down." Although Sebastian didn't seem all that calm, either.

"Fuck you," Blaine snapped, giving him the finger (which was another first for Blaine, right after saying the word 'fuck'). "Get this through your head Sebastian: I don't want to be with you! Even if I wasn't with Kurt, I still wouldn't want to be some cheap lay of yours."

"You keep saying that, but you still invited me up here," Sebastian told him, angrily. "I think you want it more than you're willing to admit."

"No!" Blaine snapped, finally feeling the lack of respect Kurt was talking about. And Kurt had felt like that for months. God, he was stupid. "I'm happy with Kurt! You have no IDEA what how well he knows me translates into what he does for me in bed! And I hate to break it to you, but from what I was just feeling Kurt has at least a couple of inches on you."

Sebastian didn't respond, just glowered furiously.

Blaine couldn't care about how not-dapper he was being right now. He was just glad he seemed to have FINALLY made his point. "I want you out of my house. Now."

Blaine didn't even wait to see Sebastian comply, he just turned his back and pulled out his phone. He needed to talk to Kurt. Needed to apologize. Needed to congratulate his boyfriend for once again being smarter about everything than Blaine was.

But Kurt didn't hear any of that.

Because when Kurt finally picked up, what he heard was the sound of shattering glass. As Sebastian punched Blaine in the back of the head, sending Blaine crashing through one of the tables next to his parents' bed.

* * *

><p>Kurt very nearly hadn't answered his phone. He was still driving around, for one. And he really didn't want to hear from either Blaine or Sebastian right now. But curiosity finally got the better of him.<p>

He knew Blaine wouldn't cheat on him. This was Blaine calling to report on what he and Sebastian were doing. To 'desensitize' Kurt, or some such thing. If Kurt didn't hate Sebastian so much, he might actually be impressed that the other boy was capable of working that kind of psycho-babble into his seduction techniques.

So Kurt hit answer.

Before he could say anything, there was a loud crash. Kurt jumped, shocked.

"Blaine!"

No answer. Just the sound of Blaine's heavy, pained breathing.

Oh god.

There was the sound of more struggling over the phone. Crashes that sounded loud, even over his phone's tiny speakers. Kurt felt a shiver of fear and helplessness run through him.

There was nothing he could do. Not while he wasn't there.

Kurt's foot hit the accelerator without thinking about it. Hard enough to make the tires squeal. Silently grateful that he was in a vehicle that could take a corner a lot harder than the one he'd had before.

Hang on, Blaine, Kurt pleaded.

Hold on to me. I'm coming.

* * *

><p>Sebastian had trashed the room with Blaine's body in a very short period of time. Blaine knew intellectually how much smaller than average he was. He'd had that proven to him at the Sadie Hawkins Dance.<p>

And now it was being proven again. And that same helpless fear was back.

Blaine landed hard on the floor, hurting everywhere. He tried to catch his breath. Tasted blood in his mouth. Tried to contain the tears and panic threatening to erupt from him.

That got much harder when Sebastian climbed on top of him, still half-nude.

But Sebastian apparently wasn't going to rape him.

Unless Sebastian's kink was strangling someone while he raped them.

Blaine couldn't breathe at all now. He didn't know if Kurt had even heard him.

Blaine cried.

Blaine struggled.

I'm going to die.

But then... Blaine could move one of his legs. He brought it up hard. As hard as he could into Sebastian's groin.

The pressure suddenly released. Blaine knew that normally one didn't do that to another guy, but there was air again, and that made doing it worthwhile. Blaine crawled away, still weak and still fighting to get air into his lungs.

Kurt, I need you.

Blaine couldn't speak though. Couldn't cry out for help.

He dragged his ravaged body towards a flipped table.

It was all he had for defence.

He could hear Sebastian growl, and pull himself to his knees.

The table wouldn't nearly be enough.

Another shooting pain. This time in his hand, and he realized he'd crawled onto the broken glass.

He looked down. That's when he saw them.

Oh my god.

* * *

><p>The Camaro drifted into the next lane as Kurt made turn after turn on the way to Blaine's house. But it straightened out almost immediately, with a dexterity Kurt would have loved under other circumstances. He'd gotten used to turning 'just so' to make sure the Navigator didn't roll at a corner. And Kurt was now finding that applying that same technique was allowing him to turn at breakneck speeds.<p>

He knew that he should call the police. But he couldn't bring himself to hang up. Not when Blaine needed him.

And he was almost there. The police wouldn't nearly come in time.

He wasn't even sure HE'D be in time.

Kurt swallowed down another wave of tears. He couldn't fall apart now.

Blaine needed him. He had to be there.

He had to save Blaine.

* * *

><p>Blaine had several bullets under his hands. He grabbed them and fled behind the table.<p>

His father kept a gun in a box on that table, didn't he?

God, it was so hard to think.

So scared.

Where was it? Where was the box?

If it was on the other side... If it was on that side Sebastian was on, he was going to die.

There was a box flipped upside-down beside him.

You can do this Blaine.

It was the box Blaine was looking for. His hands shook, and he didn't know if he could get the bullets in.

And Sebastian had heard him. Sebastian was coming.

Sebastian was coming to kill him.

There. It was only one, but it was in the right chamber. He swallowed down his fear.

Knowing he'd only get one chance at this.

Do this or you're going to die.

Blaine raised the gun. The second he saw Sebastian's head coming round the table he pulled the trigger.

* !BANG! *

* * *

><p>Kurt was pulling up the driveway when he heard the shot. On his phone, and from the windows over his head. He couldn't have imagined it would be that loud.<p>

Oh god.

* * *

><p>Blaine stared in horror. Not at Sebastian's body lying in front of him. But the blood and brain pieces splattered on his parents' wall.<p>

Blaine kicked the corpse tentatively, not sure what he was going to do if Sebastian wasn't dead. But there was no movement.

Blaine grabbed his phone and headed out the window. He didn't know why he wasn't going down the stairs, but he needed to get out RIGHT NOW. He scurried across the roof of the porch, adrenaline burying his pain and fear far better than he could right now.

He could see Kurt's Camaro. He dropped down onto the lawn, wincing at how much that suddenly hurt but it didn't matter. Everything was okay. Everything was okay now.

Kurt was looking at him, eyes wide but clearly relieved. Blaine couldn't speak, and not because of the injuries to his throat.

He was safe. And all he could do was let Kurt look at him. Safe.

* * *

><p>If they hurt you, they hurt me too.<p>

So we'll rise up. Won't stop.

And it's all about us.

* * *

><p>The End. Yes, I know I'm wicked.<p> 


End file.
